Tamerai ni Hohoemi
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Haku precisa de ajuda para quebrar sua maldição.  O Castelo Animado X A viagem de Chihiro


**Titulo:** Tamerai ni Hohoemi  
**Autora**: Ryeko_dono  
**Série**: Castelo animado/ A viagem de Chihiro  
**Casal**: Haku x Howl  
**Resumo**: Haku precisa de ajuda para quebrar sua maldição. (O Castelo Animado X A viagem de Chihiro)

* * *

Nem mesmo o vento tinha coragem de ultrapassar a entrada da caverna. O elemento sussurrou no ouvido de Haku e se foi com o primeiro passo. O silêncio fez o rapaz engolir em seco.

Haku podia sentir o coração batendo em seu peito, os olhos do oriental extremamente atentos a cada movimentação. Nenhuma barreira, nenhuma armadilha. Apenas o silêncio e a mensagem que ele trazia; ali de nada valia o ar, a água e seus elementos. Ainda assim ele ousava entrar?

O nome procurado dançava em seus lábios. Jenkins, o terrível feiticeiro. Era prometido aos que invadissem sua morada uma tormenta horrível, mas Haku não tinha escolha. Avançou, se embrenhando lentamente na caverna. Nas paredes, tochas acesas tremulavam, um brilho excitado pela presença do invasor. As chamas lhe indicaram a trilha da esquerda na primeira bifurcação, mas Haku hesitou, evocando seu instinto.

"QUEM OUSA ENTRAR NA FORTALEZA DE HOWL O PRÍNCIPE DOS FEITICEIROS?"

A voz era tremulante e poderosa. O caminho de volta encheu-se magicamente com uma barreira de fogo. Ao final de ambas as trilhas, uma terrível criatura de chamas, com chifres e garras foi evocada.

Haku apertou as mãos ao lado no corpo, controlando o temor. Abriu os lábios para responder à terrível aparição, os olhos apertados em posição ofensiva. Sua voz, porém, permaneceu trancada nos lábios.

"Não se vire"

Subitamente, Haku sentiu uma presença atrás de si. A voz era suave e mortalmente séria. O invasor pôde sentir não somente o movimento dos lábios, porém todo o seu corpo imobilizado pela presença.

"Você está sob um feitiço. Seu corpo não irá se mover até que eu o permita. Se tentar se virar mesmo sabendo disso irá arder como se estivesse sob a ação do fogo."

Haku arregalou levemente os olhos.

"Você entendeu?"

O oriental percebeu que podia falar e concordou, tentando mostrar segurança em sua voz.

Atrás de si a presença se moveu. O fogo desapareceu, como se as tochas houvessem se acalmado. Passos lentos foram dados a seu redor, certos da eficácia do feitiço. Jenkins se voltou para mirar o invasor com invejável calma.

Haku se surpreendeu. O mago era um pouco mais alto que ele, loiro e de olhos claros e penetrantes. Aparentava ser um estrangeiro, jovem e esbelto. Vestia um casaco extremamente colorido que cobria seus braços, largado por cima dos ombros. O feiticeiro o analisou também, bem de perto. Howl viu em seu invasor um bonito garoto oriental.

Ele sorriu levemente.

"Acho que você o assustou, Calcifer."

Haku comprimiu os olhos. Apenas quando uma figura se formou entre as tochas ele compreendeu com quem o rapaz falava. Consideravelmente menos temível, o pequeno demônio de fogo saltou para o ombro de Howl.

"Príncipe dos bruxos?" - Questionou o loiro com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa...!" Respondeu o demônio, agora com uma voz infantilizada. "Você nunca me disse o que fazer caso um estranho se aproximasse."

Howl encarou o demônio com um olhar gentil, depois empurrou Calcifer para uma tocha. Voltou a se aproximar de Haku e tocou levemente em seu ombro.

"Sente-se."

O rapaz sentiu o seu corpo livre do feitiço e percebeu uma cadeira atrás de si. Encarou a aparição e então o feiticeiro, recebendo um olhar calmo em resposta.

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Você é o mago Jenkins?"

"Também."

"Jenk- Howl-sama? Eu vim procurar a sua ajuda para quebrar a minha maldição."

Haku fez-lhe uma reverência, evitando devolver o olhar do loiro.

"Mas você também é um feiticeiro. ...Sua maldição é assim tão grande?"

Howl analisou atentamente aos olhos puxados. Estes o encararam com satisfeita surpresa. Um bonito garoto, de cabelos muito negros e lisos. Calcifer virou os olhos ao perceber a maneira maliciosa que Howl estava analisando seu pequeno intruso.

"Lá vamos nós de novo..." Resmungou o demônio.

Howl perdeu o seu sorriso.

"Calcifer, vá aquecer o meu banho."

Haku viu o demônio inflar as bochechas, irritado com o pedido inconsequente. Todas as tochas da caverna se tornaram mais intensas enquanto o demônio reclamava. Um outro olhar de Howl foi o bastante para que o demônio partisse, saltando de tocha em tocha.

Sozinhos, Haku puxou coragem do ar.

"Howl-sama, eu entendo que-"

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer." A fala do feiticeiro cortou a sua. Haku sentiu um súbito desânimo com as palavras do loiro. "Eu não posso prometer nada..."

"Minha maldição... a bruxa Yubaba a colocou, eu esperava que o senhor pudesse retirá-la. Eu faria qualquer coisa se..."

"Me chame de Howl." O loiro encarou-o longamente. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Haku, mas...-"

"Haku... Eu prometi que não me envolveria no assunto de outros feiticeiros."

Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, um brilho de tristeza nos olhos negros do oriental. Howl agachou-se ao lado do rapaz, puxando o ar lentamente. Apesar de suas palavras anteriores um sorriso se formou em seus próprios lábios.

"... Acho que posso abrir uma exceção."

O moreno sorriu discretamente.

* * *

A ordem na casa de banho era clara: Trabalhem bem, trabalhem rápido, trabalhem melhor. Nem bem o visitante secreto entrou no estabelecimento, (um poderoso e renomado espírito), todos os empregados sussurraram entre si.

O gerente os encarava mortalmente, lançando um olhar particularmente furioso a todas as funcionárias (e eventuais funcionários) que se derretiam com a aparência do cliente. Howl sorriu sem discriminação. Ele vestia apenas uma toalha na cintura, e respondia à exacerbada educação do gerente com amabilidade.

"Venha comigo, Sr. Jenkins... é um prazer ter conosco um bruxo tão renomado, por favor, venha por aqui, por favor... fique a vontade... trabalharemos para que o senhor tenha uma ótima estadia."

Howl apenas sorria, exultante. Jenkins era um nome razoavelmente conhecido na região e foi muito fácil para os dois feiticeiros espalharem alguns boatos. Tão logo o ar se infestou pelo incenso cor de rosa todos se lembraram do temível mago (ainda que nunca tivessem ouvido falar dele) e faziam grandes reverências quando este passava.

Howl estava satisfeito com esse papel. O loiro aceitou tudo o que lhe foi oferecido; um cálice de uma bebida doce, comida de alta qualidade e até mesmo uma massagem. A funcionária corava com suas palavras e tremeu por um motivo diferente quando a porta do quarto foi aberta. Era Yubaba em pessoa, determinada a recepcionar o seu famoso cliente.

Atrás dela um garotinho de passos rápidos. Os olhares se cruzaram e se perderam, um sorriso muitíssimo discreto no rosto de Haku.

"Jenkins-sama... " Disse Yubaba, fazendo-lhe uma reverência pouco jeitosa. "Meu nome é Yubaba e sou a dona desse estabelecimento. É um prazer tão grande tê-lo conosco... Vim pessoalmente me assegurar de que esteja tendo uma boa estada."

Howl tentou sorrir para a bruxa, ainda que pouco entusiástico. Ela lembrava muito a bruxa do pântano e tinha um rosto enorme. Um par de olhos gigantes encarava seu convidado. Yubaba tinha as bochechas coradas, influenciada pela pequena _sugestão _que ele e Haku espalharam pela casa de banho.

"Não há necessidade de se apresentar... eu teria de ser um tolo para não conhecer a grande bruxa Yubaba."

A feiticeira corou com a mentira, o que foi uma imagem levemente perturbadora.

"Oh, mas quanta educação... o senhor me envergonha, Jenkins-sama."

"Estava ansioso para esse encontro." Howl voltou-se para a bruxa, segurando sua mão gentilmente. Antes de beijá-la como um cavalheiro, o rapaz notou o anel de Yubaba. Um brilho de entendimento nos olhos do feiticeiro. "Que belíssima Jóia... combina com a dona."

Havia certo escárnio em sua voz, mas Yubaba não o percebeu. A bruxa agiu de maneira infantil, balançando o corpo roliço como uma criança elogiada.

"Esta casa de banho é muito agradável... gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com Yubaba-sama... tenho alguns conhecidos que certamente se interessariam por este lugar... se pudéssemos entrar em um acordo, tenho certeza que..."

Os olhos gigantes brilharam com cobiça. Atender espíritos era um bom negócio, mas lucrativo apenas a longo prazo. Feiticeiros tinham desejos mais simples, mais rentáveis. Aqueles olhos azuis lhe convenciam de que expandir o negócio poderia ser interessante...

"Podemos conversar em particular?"

O sorriso era desnecessário, mas fez Yubaba expulsar mais rápido todos os funcionários. Entre eles Haku foi o último a sair, lançando a Howl um olhar preocupado. O mago piscou para seu amigo oriental, o que fez um sorriso bobo ameaçar seus lábios.

* * *

O grito de Yubaba pôde ser ouvido por toda a casa de banho. (Um som que parecia mais o urro de um animal selvagem). Todos os funcionários se encolheram quando a porta da melhor suíte foi escancarada. Rápido demais para um olho desatento, saiu do quarto um jato de penas negras e vento.

Tudo o que havia de pé; funcionários e utensílio, foi lançado ao chão com a velocidade do fugitivo. Howl saltou habilmente para o andar de baixo, causando expressões de surpresa no rosto de todos.

"PEGUEM ELE, NÃO DEIXEM ELE ESCAPAR."

O urro de Yubaba intimidou ainda mais os gerentes. Estes apenas miravam o mago sem saber o que fazer. Além das roupas magicamente repostas o loiro vestia um manto de penas... ou seriam asas? Rápido demais para dizer. Nada foi feito para capturar o fugitivo, e esse desapareceu como um raio para dentro da casa de banho.

"Por aqui!"

Uma pequena porta se abriu e a vozinha reconhecível de Haku chamou pelo loiro. Howl se agachou para dentro daquela porta, uma pequena e escura despensa. A única luz vinha da fresta na qual eles espiaram o grupo de gerentes que insistia em perseguir o mago.

"Venha."

Haku abriu a porta e correu agilmente. Howl o seguiu, deixando pelo caminho um rastro discreto de penas negras. Um grupo de funcionários os avistou, porém o oriental assoprou um jato de vento que os paralisou. Howl saltou para cima de uma mureta e se voltou para o moreno.

"Por aqui?"

Haku concordou. Os dois saltaram e correram ao redor da casa de banho. Havia um grupo de clientes na porta causando certo alvoroço pela demora. Os dois se entreolharam e respiraram fundo, caminhando lentamente entre os convidados. Os funcionários não os reconheciam por trás da magia, porém alguns dos visitantes sim. Um filhote de elefante (cujas três trombas se moviam individualmente) apontou-os para sua mãe que o ignorou. Howl pôs um dos dedos na frente dos lábios, pedindo silêncio. O pequeno espírito assentiu e sua mãe lhe calou com mais uma mordida de enguia recheada.

"Estamos seguros agora."

Howl olhou para trás, mirando a ponte e todas as pessoas que se amontoavam na porta da casa de banho. Haku seguiu ainda por uma trilha mais afastada, se embrenhando na floresta. O loiro o seguiu, distinguindo entre os sons o de uma queda d'água.

"E então?"

Os olhos de Haku brilharam ansiosos. Howl encarou aquelas lindas esferas, sentindo um aperto estranho no peito. O feiticeiro respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, fugindo o olhar.

"Eu sinto muito." Haku não disse nada. "Eu a tinha hipnotizado, até consegui pegar o anel, mas assim que fui extrair os nomes Yubaba acordou. Há uma magia muito mais forte naquela jóia. Eu poderia ter roubado outros nomes, mas o seu... há uma barreira que eu não compreendo de todo."

Haku concordou, ainda encarando o chão. O rapaz respirou fundo novamente, querendo dizer que estava tudo bem. Um par de lágrimas, porém, escorreu de seus olhos.

O oriental se virou rapidamente, escondendo o choro. Howl apoiou uma das mãos no ombro de Haku, abaixando um pouco seu rosto para igualar em altura o japonês.

"Não chore... Ainda não era a hora para quebrar a sua maldição."

"Sua mão..."

Howl recolheu o toque imediatamente. Apesar da velocidade Haku conseguiu ver a queimadura numa mão que por alguns instantes parecia pouco humana. As garras não o incomodavam, mas ele encarou o novo amigo com chorosa surpresa.

"Não é nada." Howl juntou as mãos e um brilho azulado os envolveu. Os dedos que limparam as lágrimas do oriental pareciam humanos e imaculados.

"Obrigado, Howl."

O loiro sorriu, passando um dos braços pelo ombro de Haku. "Você não vai conseguir voltar agora... deve estar um pandemônio. Por que não fica um pouco comigo?"

Haku concordou. "Aqui ninguém vai nos achar. É um local bem reservado, apenas os staffs da casa de banho conhecem, e eles estarão ocupados até altas horas."

Howl sorriu maliciosamente com a informação. Com um desejo do rapaz os gravetos ao redor se juntaram e uma fogueira se acendeu. Haku olhou surpreso, ainda mais quando uma xícara de chocolate quente surgiu a seu lado.

"Isso não é um pouco... demais?"

O oriental sentou-se e encarou a bebida com certo descaso. Uma reação inesperada pelo bruxo exibido.

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Usar magia dessa maneira..."

"A magia deve ser usada para trazer felicidade. Eu gosto de pensar assim." O mago sentou-se ao lado de Haku. "Chocolate quente costuma me deixar feliz."

Haku bebeu um gole. A noite não estava fria, mas a sensação de calor era bastante confortável.

"E você, Haku? O que você gosta de fazer?"

Howl perguntava sobre ele, querendo ouvi-lo falar. Haku geralmente não responderia, ainda evitando o olhar do feiticeiro. Lentamente as palavras se formaram. O garoto começou a contar de sua vida, tímido e respeitoso. O loiro o escutava falar, atento as palavras e aos movimentos dos lábios de seu amigo oriental.

"E você, Howl? Por que você se esconde aqui na floresta?"

O rapaz encarou o fogo. Estranhamente sentiu vontade de ser sincero, sem dissimulações a alguém que lhe parecia tão puro.

"Eu sou um covarde." O sorriso que seguiu a frase foi triste. "Eu estou fugindo de todos que querem me impedir de ser como você é... Livre."

"Eu não sou livre" Replicou o rapaz. "Estou preso àquela bruxa."

"Você possui outro tipo de liberdade." Howl apontou para o peito do oriental. "Seu espírito é livre. As pessoas de quem eu fujo querem aprisionar o nosso espírito, nos forçar a usar a magia para coisas horríveis. Para trazer morte e destruição."

Howl sorriu levemente, amenizando a pausa. Haku o encarava, atentamente. O mago pensou que uma criatura tão pura nem deveria saber o que era isso. As maldades da guerra não se refletiam no mundo dos espíritos, mas em seu coração... Howl via as bombas diariamente.

Haku sentiu que o assunto era delicado e tentou alegrar seu amigo.

"Se as coisas não estivessem tão turbulentas agora... não precisaríamos ficar aqui na floresta. Eu poderia levá-lo para a casa de banho... há alguns quartos mais afastados, tenho certeza que você iria gostar de um bom banho."

A sobrancelha do mago se arqueou. "Verdade?"

Haku concordou, sem malícias em sua sentença. Um desejo puro de agradá-lo... e bastante interessante. O rapaz tinha um espírito gentil por trás de uma face séria e reservada. Howl podia sentir uma disputa no coração de Haku. Por mais que ele tentasse se livrar de sua maldição algo mais o ligava aquele lugar. Algo que nem mesmo a barreira de Yubaba podia interferir. _Destino_.

"Isso não quer dizer que não possamos nos divertir..." Howl ergueu uma das mãos e assoprou, liberando uma fumaça colorida e com delicioso aroma. Era tão ou mais confortável que o melhor perfume da casa de banho. Ainda assim Haku encarou-o com aspereza.

"Pare com isso! Você não deveria esbanjar a magia."

Howl, que havia se levantado, não gostou de ser contrariado. Seu sorriso se perdeu e um outro lado da sua personalidade se mostrou visível; o que derretia às vezes e invocava a força das trevas. O loiro cruzou o braço na frente do tronco e encarou com um tom realmente indignado.

"Como se você pudesse me impedir."

Haku se ergueu também, encarando seu amigo com discreta reserva. Howl olhou para o chão emburrado, então fez um movimento inesperado. O loiro agarrou no braço de Haku, e uma idéia se acendeu em seu rosto.

"Venha."

"O que-?"

A única resposta foi o puxão em seu punho, guiando o rapaz pela floresta com intensa velocidade. As árvores se inclinavam para lhes dar passagem, uma sensação aumentada pelo vento que batia em seus rostos. Haku sorriu com a imagem e a corrida somente cessou quando o som de água se tornou mais intenso. Eles se encontravam ao lado de uma parte calma do rio, bastante iluminada pela luz da noite.

"Podemos tomar banho aqui mesmo."

Haku abriu os lábios para relutar, mas a curiosidade o invadiu. A água a seus pés era límpida e tão logo o oriental começava a se acostumar com a idéia ele foi surpreendido. Respingos d'água para todos os lados causados pelo mergulho de Howl.

"Venha, não está gelada!"

Haku encarou o amigo uma última vez antes de se despir. Dentro do lago a iluminação estava mais esparsa, apenas a luz da lua e alguns belos reflexos das estrelas. O oriental entrou, discordando da informação de Howl. Ainda assim ele não se importava. Nadar era algo natural para ele, implícito. Haku não sabia explicar porque, mas estar cercado por água doce era uma sensação absolutamente confortável.

Howl conseguiu ver aquela satisfação em seus olhos.

"Nós podemos ver a casa de banho daqui!" Comentou o oriental. "Olhe..."

Os dois se afastaram, nadando até quase alcançar a margem contrária. Haku apontou-lhe ao longe, ao fim da encosta, uma maravilhosa construção iluminada.

"Que bonito..."

Howl observou por um instante, então voltou o olhar para outro foco de beleza. Haku ainda demorou um momento para responder ao olhar, um brilho curioso nas esferas orientais. O loiro sorriu, apreciando a visão. Os cabelos negros de Haku dançavam na superfície da água, uma mecha de cabelo escorria teimosa na frente de seu rosto. Howl ajeitou-a atrás da orelha de seu novo amigo e enrolou os dedos em sua nuca, sentindo a pele arrepiar com o seu toque.

Os lábios gelados se encontraram, misturando algumas gotas de água doce ao beijo. Haku segurou nos ombros de Howl, próximos o bastante para compartilhar o calor dos corpos sem necessariamente se encontrarem. A sensação foi confortável para ambos, natural. Ao afastar os rostos, nenhum dos rapazes sentiu necessidade de dizer algo. Apenas sorriram, sentindo que o momento compartilhado tinha significado por si só.

Haku desviou o olhar, pensativo até o primeiro jato d'água acertá-lo no rosto.

"O que-!"

Nadaram de volta para a outra margem, rindo e atirando água como crianças. Uma brincadeira que disfarçava olhares confortáveis e uma maior liberdade em segurar na cintura do fugitivo, um roçar de ombros impedindo-o de mergulhar.

Assim que saíram da água Howl estava bem seco. Haku encarou aquela ação, levemente provocado pela leviandade do loiro. Ainda mais leviano talvez, o feiticeiro não conseguiu afastar o pensamento do quão mais bonito seu amigo ficava quando bravo.

Howl segurou o rosto de Haku, aproximando-se muito do rapaz. O oriental lhe encarava, umedecendo os lábios ainda úmidos pela água do lago.

"Mas... você é um pássaro." Disse, verdadeiramente confuso. A percepção apenas fez Howl alargar o seu sorriso.

"E você é um dragão." Howl aproximou seus lábios, quase unindo-os ao do japonês. "Um dragão muito bonito..."

O beijo se repetiu, agora mais intenso. O coração de ambos saltava audívelmente, animados pela descontração. A pele de Howl, seca e macia, encontrou com o corpo molhado do japonês e os beijos se intercalaram. Algumas gotas foram roubadas pelos lábios do loiro, escorrendo pelo pescoço de Haku, mais calafrios no corpo menor do oriental.

Howl começou a se mover, o que fez Haku interromper os beijos com um olhar acusador. O oriental abraçava o pescoço do feiticeiro com ambos os braços e Howl deu os ombros, nada a dizer em sua defesa. Ainda assim o loiro puxou o seu amigo para a cama recém criada, deitando o oriental em um colchão macio e cercado de véus.

"Eu espero que você não se importe..." O sorriso em seu rosto, bem pouco arrependido.

O moreno passou a ponta do dedo pelos véus, mimicando o toque de Howl em sua cintura. Parecia um tanto... demais, mas ele não queria ofender o loiro debruçado sobre seu peito.

"Eu acho que eu poderia ficar aqui até a manhã..." Sussurrou, para o deleite do feiticeiro.

O toque dos dedos se estendeu pelo pescoço do oriental, lentamente. Howl traçou sem pressa todo o desenho de seu tronco, ombros, costelas e coxas. Ao redor dos dois, uma fumaça arroxeada e acalentadora, cercando a cama com um aroma excitante. Haku apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro de pena, deixando o loiro se ocupar de seu pescoço mais uma vez.

O japonês sorriu. "Esse perfume...".

Sua essência favorita. Agora ele nunca mais conseguiria senti-la sem se lembrar do loiro. Howl marcou o momento em seus lábios, passando o indicador pela boca macia do oriental. O beijo que se seguiu foi legitimamente doce, um sabor irresistível no contato aveludado das línguas.

Haku fez uma única contribuição mágica à pegação. Com um estralar de dedos ele fechou os véus restantes, trancando uma brincadeira muito pouco apropriada a um filme do Miyazaki.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Haku foi acordado com um beijo no canto dos lábios.

Howl afastou uma mecha rebelde na face do oriental e lhe estendeu uma xícara de café recém feita.

"Howl... bom dia." Os véus da cama haviam desaparecido, apenas o céu azul os iluminava.. "Acordou há muito tempo?"

"Menos de 5 minutos." Howl sorriu e Haku percebeu que o loiro já estava vestido, pronto para partir. "Eu tenho um presente."

Haku recebeu o pergaminho com delicadeza. O papel, selado magicamente, estava preenchido por uma bonita letra cursiva.

"São os nomes que você pode me encontrar. Eu não vou poder ficar com um deles por muito tempo, e é provável que eu use mais de um ao mesmo tempo. De qualquer forma, logo eu terei de me mudar para outro lugar.

"Fugindo daqueles que o perseguem?" Howl assentiu, e Haku segurou a lista com cuidado. Seu semblante se tornou belamente entristecido. "Eu te invejo... por poder usar vários nomes..."

Howl sorriu melancolicamente. Aquele rapaz tão puro não via quão próximo estava de sua própria liberdade. Seu nome... o feiticeiro não quis dizer a verdade. Do que serviria lhe contar que Yubaba não o tinha? A resposta parecia óbvia e ainda assim... não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

"Eu tenho vários, mas gostaria de usar somente um. Um dia, quem sabe... Espero que venha me visitar."

"Para onde você vai?"

"Não sei... mas pretendo partir logo. Viver em uma caverna é bastante desconfortável. Eu e Calcifer estamos discutindo uma opção mais apropriada..."

Haku arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Hm... Aposto que você gostaria é de morar em um castelo."

Howl riu com a sugestão. "Na minha atual situação... eu só poderia morar em um castelo se ele tivesse pernas."

O loiro tocou novamente no rosto de Haku. Uma criatura tão linda... era uma pena que ficasse presa a uma maldição. Puxou-o para perto de si e sussurrou palavras bonitas ao seu dragão favorito. Beijou-lhe uma última vez no canto dos lábios, um carinho com perfume de canela.

Haku se arrumou rapidamente ao que Howl partiu, guardando a lista de nomes dentro das vestes. Ao chegar na casa de banho o rapaz se surpreendeu que o rebuliço ainda não houvesse se assentado. "Onde você esteve?" Questionavam os gerentes, aos berros. "Yubaba está louca atrás de você!".

"Ela está furiosa!" Contaram. "Estamos lavando desde aquela hora e ainda não a conseguimos fazer voltar para a cor original... não sei o que aquele feiticeiro fez, mas ela está urrando sem parar a horas."

Haku teve de esconder o seu riso. Os comentários confirmaram. O que quer que Howl tenha posto na água deixou Yubaba cor-de-rosa por três dias. O oriental agradeceu à brincadeira de seu amigo e fez questão de guardar a lista com muito carinho.

Selou-a uma vez mais dentro de uma caixa e a enterrou sob sua árvore favorita. Com todo aquele rebuliço ele nem ao menos teve tempo de lê-la.

Se tivesse lido, Haku teria visto que o último nome, (esbanjando a ordem natural dos fatos) era o seu nome verdadeiro.

Mas isso não estava predestinado a acontecer.

FIM.

* * *

**N/A: Ryeko vem para demonstrar o seu incômodo que a área de Castelo Animado seja tão hétero. Tudo bem que a Sophie é legal, mas alguém acredita que o Howl não pegaria ****QUALQUER**** outro homem se existisse no filme?**

**Postado também na área de Chihiro... espero que não se aborreçam com isso. O titulo significa 'Sorriso hesitante' e é em japonês só pra combinar com o clima oriental gay da fic. Espero que gostem!**


End file.
